Present approaches to acquiring, processing, and communicating information from distributed sources lack the ability to meaningfully contextualize information and take actions based on an interpretation of the contextualized information. Technical approaches to data acquisition presently fail to generate meaningful associations between raw data and information represented by the raw data. Further, manual methods of data acquisition fail to meaningfully contextualize concurrent feeds of information acquired from multiple locations and from various sources. The vast number of possible associations between acquired information presents challenges to respond to the information or otherwise provide the information in a meaningful manner. In addition, present approaches suffer from a variety of additional drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages. There is a need for the inventive systems, apparatuses, and methods described herein.